1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiway connector for backplanes and slide-in cards, for example, in so-called compact PCI systems, composed of two separate modules each arranged without spacing next to one another, wherein each of the modules has a mechanical coding piece for preventing incorrect insertions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demands made by industry for increasingly faster and more powerful bus systems has recently resulted in practice in the development of a PCI-bus multiway connector specifically for data-intensive applications in conventional 5.0-V-logic or also in the new 3.3-V-logic.
In the past, the slide-in cards as well as the so-called backplanes were equipped during the assembly in the conventional press-in technology with two separate male and female multipoint connectors each arranged without spacing next to one another and, in an additional work step, were provided with a mechanical coding piece for preventing system damage due to incorrect insertions. To be able to quickly optically differentiate the respective coding pairs of the male and female multipoint connector modules, in the compact piece PCI in question, conventional codings were used which were brilliant blue for conventional 5.0-V-logic and cadmium yellow for 3.3-V-logic.